


(fake) diamonds are forever

by rippedjuns



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Private School, BadBoy!Cheol, Cheol acts tough but he’s v soft for Jisoo only, Fake diamonds are cool man, Follow Jisoo, He’s a better example, I don’t condone anything Cheol does in this, M/M, Opposites Attract, RichKid!Jisoo, School Dropouts, Smoking, Soft Boys, Strict Parents, Vodka and Red Bull, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 05:04:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13756902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rippedjuns/pseuds/rippedjuns
Summary: jisoo’s parents won’t be happy that he’s dating the town’s infamous troublemaker.but does he care?not at all.





	(fake) diamonds are forever

**Author's Note:**

> i love this ship too damn much is2g
> 
> song recommendation - party tattoos by dodie

pulling his navy blazer across his waist, jisoo strolled down the hallways, the fresh lighting allowing the holographic specs upon the tiling to truly sparkle. his new loafer shoes didn’t seem to scuff the flooring, no matter how many times his body weight would drag him down (alongside his large amounts of fatigue that build up throughout the continuation of the day). with his satchel sitting limp on his broad shoulder, he strode towards the exit, past gossiping girls with their diamond-encrusted mobile phones, and past jocks with their micheal jordan signed basketballs. he assumed that the ones who stuck about the hallways as if they were glued there with superglue were those who boarded at the prestigious school. jisoo would live there, but he was too attached to his home and parents (and his dog).

amongst the other students, he was met with the gigantic mahogany doors, leading to the gates that allowed entry and exit. the metalwork was weaved into various shapes, some stories being grounded within the steel.

just the air around the school grounds smelt like the average person’s perception of a private school: posh perfume, expensive petrol, and money - fresh money. layers of emerald grass guarded the building, the aroma of clean mowing wafting through the air peacefully, as daffodils sprouted in between the blades. a blue bird amongst the crows. a gust of grey clouds was spotted a few metres away from their location, although the students knew the winds tended to stay away from the area of jisoo’s private school. honestly, he would be surprised if someone paid to keep the grounds sunny and sparkling. it just makes the private school aesthetic more believable.

through the intricate gates that were supposedly designed by leonardo da vinci, jisoo felt a weight being lifted off of his shoulders as he left the school grounds, hopping along the pathway towards the car park, where his driver would meet him. this driver, however, wasn’t like the driver that would take the other preppy kids back to their star-studded mansions in their friday limousine. this driver was special to jisoo, and was locked in the boy’s heart with a rose gold key and locket. only one smoke ring would allow the younger to indicate his presence.

“good afternoon, seungcheol.” he greeted the older boy with a hug, sneaking up from behind as the latter was perched against his motorcycle. feeling the older jolt from shock, jisoo loosened his grip on seungcheol’s waist, snuggling a kiss into the crook of his neck.

spinning around to face the preppy boy, seungcheol took another drag of his cigarette, before crushing it in his fingertips and leaving it to rot under the floor beneath his foot. “hey, sweet cheeks.” seungcheol’s now-free hand stroked the shadow of jisoo’s jaw, pecking his button nose.

choi seungcheol was the complete and utter opposite of hong jisoo. ebony hair, drenched in hair gel, which exposed his sinful forehead to the world; various different tattoos painting his arms, a museum of memorial artwork framed upon his skin; and at least ten piercings on his ears, each piece of the jewellery symbolising a part of his personality. the older boy sped about town on his old-school motorbike, causing some sort of havoc that lead his name to be known by practically everyone in the city. the leather that protected his arms rubbed against the cotton of jisoo’s blazer, and the heat from the fabrics absorbed into their skin, all whilst seungcheol purred sweet nothings into jisoo’s ears.

“i bought you a little something, just to show you how much i love you.”

he knew that it wasn’t of the expensive kind that his parents could buy without a worry in the world, but there was something about that artificial sparkle when it slided flawlessly onto jisoo’s pinky finger. it vaguely glimmered in the sunlight, but then it enclosed the glory just for jisoo’s eyes, making the boy feel even more special than he actually was. understanding that seungcheol was sort of funds at that time, jisoo couldn’t be more appreciative of the fact that the school dropout would spend his well-earned money on a private school boy like himself.

amongst the silence between them, seungcheol cleared his throat. “i know it’s not diamonds, but-“

jisoo cut the boy off with a lingering kiss that simmered on his lips, leaving him hot and flustered. “you’re the only diamond i need, seungcheol. plus, i think it’s beautiful.”

that comment left the tough biker in a stuttering mess for the next thirty seconds, which was a completely new side to the man that the world hadn’t come to know of. luckily, it wasn’t too soon after until seungcheol was able to form a sentence in front of the boy that always left him in a puddle of affection.

“do you want me to drop you straight home? or do you want to-“

“go for a ride? spend my afternoon doing the things that my parents would roast me on a spit for? all with my bad boy significant other?” tilting his head once he finished talking, jisoo gave seungcheol a smirking side eye, which tripped both of them up and left them falling into a spiral of laughter. seungcheol’s laughter was rough, but had a sickingly sweet undertone that was just to die for. honeycomb, that was the delicate treat it resembled. to the older’s ears, jisoo’s giggle was more of a candy floss tone, light and airy, but you eagerly crave it as it melts inside you.

as jisoo felt the ground beneath his feet disappear, seungcheol grinned widely. “i’ll take that as a yes, then!” he spoke, lifting the uniformed boy onto the onyx bike and gifting him with his helmet.

the private school boy knew what to do.

_‘hold on tight to my waist, don’t want you flying off and becoming roadkill.’_

_‘don't scream into my ear, i really don’t want to go deaf today, ‘cause that would mean i can’t hear your voice anymore.’_

and, personally, his favourite:

_‘try not to give me any kisses as i drive, or else the bike will crash into something - like my lips with yours.’_

slotting his head in the crook of the biker’s neck, he left a peck on the tanned skin exposed - okay, maybe five. they all earned a swat from seungcheol, who giggled as he revved up the engine, alerting their surroundings that they were going on the road.

jisoo never thought that he would ever sit on the back of a sleek motorcycle, with a smoking boy who wears the same leather jacket with tears here and there, whilst he was still in his prestigious uniform. he may give a bad name to the school, but who actually cares? as long as he’s having the time of his life, with the love of his life, jisoo would care more about the death of a fruit fly than other people’s opinion.

when he strolls along the park pathways, arms intertwined with seungcheol’s, he didn’t care that people saw a rich kid hanging around with the infamous vandal of seoul. when they sit on the faded shamrock grass - which definitely wasn’t as well upkept as the fields bordering his school - and chug down shots of vodka and red bull, he didn’t care about the stares from disappointed baby boomers at the acts of he and seungcheol. when jisoo hops onto the vandal bandwagon under the influence of alcohol occasionally, and when he’s tangled in seungcheol’s limbs, half-asleep and lazily snogging on the fields of the national park, he didn’t care if people shouted at him for his actions.

because he had seungcheol, and the world didn’t exist when they were connected by the lips.

those soft, luscious, thick lips.

☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡

falling through the seven foot entrance doors, jisoo managed to keep himself upright by gripping onto the material of seungcheol’s jacket, the abrupt opening causing his teeth to sink into the older’s bottom lip.

a mess of hands scurried around their bodies, clutching onto fabric, cupping the rounded edges of faces, pulling onto strands of greasy hair locks. he reversed jisoo into the household belonging to the latter, not paying any attention to where they were heading. feeling the wooden stair post dig into his spine, jisoo quivered forward, releasing his lips and letting out a painful groan.

“sorry, jisoo!” gritting his teeth, seungcheol rubbed the younger’s back in comfort, giving him an excuse to bring his chest closer to the latter’s. “your parents are going to kill us, that was loud cry, baby.” he pouted, although the younger’s face spelled the exact opposite.

“they can’t kill us if they’re not home.”

“they’re working late tonight?” jisoo nodded, which was followed with a hearty laugh from the biker. “well then, put your money where my mouth is, sugar.”

that was the cue for jisoo to submerge himself back into the kiss, for his expensive lip balm to rub off on seungcheol’s cracked lips as they hoped to make their way to a couch of some sorts, for them to calm down from kissing after five minutes and enjoy another netflix and soju session before jisoo passed out for the night.

nonetheless, that was when they were rudely interrupted from their content moment in heaven.

“back away from my son!”

“do not give that man any money, hong jisoo!”

double taking a couple of times, jisoo pushed the older away, both of the boys looking guilty and hurt - well, seungcheol didn’t feel guilty, when has he ever felt like that?

“what in the lord’s name do you think you are doing, jisoo?” his mother stormed up to him, his father following behind, cowering over the slightly tipsy teenager. “i demand an explanation now as to why this scumbag is in our home...and why you stink of alcohol!”

jisoo allowed a large amount of his emotions to be swallowed in fear, so they would rest at the pit of his stomach. he’s hardly ever been scolded before, mostly because he prefers to stick to the rules, but ever since he’s dated seungcheol, this mysterious, rebellious, rambunctious side has sprouted out from within.

“i gave him the alcohol, mrs hong.” the older admitted, looking as nonchalant as ever. “we’ve had vodka, cider, soju, beer-“

“i did not ask for your shopping list, i asked: why was my son osculating with...with you!” she struggled to find a word to describe seungcheol, which was probably the funniest part of that day. it just showed how enigmatic he truly was, and that the only person he would really expose his true self to was jisoo.

“because i’m his boyfriend, duh.”

“you do not deserve to be conversing with our son, seeing as you are of such a low status.” the father stepped in now, trying to prove their case. nevertheless, the one thing seungcheol could do better than anybody else was arguing his way out of every situation.

“it’s the twenty-first century, jisoo is not your prized pig to put on display for everyone. he does have a functioning mind to choose who he wants.”

“but i was sure that he would have the right mind to pick someone who owns a large business, so that our name would not go down in flames by being with a criminal.”

“your son deserves to have freedom in this world, he doesn’t need a leash tied around his neck. as an independent man, he should be responsible for himself.”

“yes, but-“

“can you both be quiet!?” a squeaky voice piped up, belonging to the one and only jisoo. his face looked tense, like how you would expect a teenager to look like during an examination. his face had tightened, and his hot cocoa eyes widening as his anger slowly bubbled from within. annoyed, he turned to his parents as he threw a side-eyed glance at seungcheol. “mother, father, he’s honestly not as terrible as the public would expect. he’s charming, has a great sense of humour, and he’s willing to protect me at all costs.”

“the general public will look over that, you know this jisoo! even if we remove his reckless tattoos - which we can afford - and allow those hideous piercings to close up - which we have time to wait for - the public would still be sceptical about it, which is horrific for the company name.”

“but can i at least prove it to you? as to how much he truly loves me?”

a chorus of pleas echoed throughout the main hallway of the manor, the couple keeping their fingers crossed in every way possible in the hopes that they can still be together to tell the tale.

“just tell us jisoo,” his father sounded as if all the life had been drained away from him, all hope lost and flushed down the drain. “just go ahead and tell us why this supposed dreamboat of yours deserves our say in your relationship.”

smoothly, jisoo removed his hand from his pocket, and revealed the precious ring to his parents. “it may not be diamond, but he spent a large portion of his money on it for me. he’s gifted me his affection physically and emotionally.”

“it must be stolen money,” his father protested, in which jisoo replied by explaining that seungcheol is actually a motorbike mechanic in his spare time.

“it must be a stolen piece then, there’s no way he actually bought this for you.” jisoo knew his parents were stubborn - what rich parents weren’t? - but he didn’t believe that they’d go to this extent to prove them wrong. “i need receipts.”

the next ten minutes consisted of seungcheol rummaging through every pocket he knew and had discovered, and the trunk of his motorcycle, until he could discover the location of the paper. streamers of past shopping records began floating around the driveway, seeming like the leftovers of a friday frat party, as seungcheol frantically searched for the proof. he needed that sheet of paper. he prayed to god, despite of the various sins that he had committed, in the hopes that some hope could beam down and point out the golden prize. miracles must be reality, because he then found it tangled amongst a receipt for smirnoff, and an old chewing gum wrapper.

there was a sigh of relief from jisoo, and a sharp inhale from his parents.

“look! there, i have proof now.” he watched them snatch the paper from underneath his fingertips, squeezing jisoo’s hand until his own knuckles turned white. he couldn’t lose jisoo, the younger boy kept him sane - and alive, for that matter. he’s the person that stops him from needing his stomach pumped from alcohol; he’s the person that keeps him at the correct speed limit to avoid crashing; he’s the person that gives him his grin, and warms his cold, ebony heart. jisoo is his world, even though it sounded cheesy and sappy. he would do anything and everything to make sure he was safe. even if it means risking his own life.

“i’m going to be honest with you here... seungcheol.” the parallel opposite to jisoo nodded, sweating in anticipation. seungcheol just wanted the old man to spit out the answer, as he was sure his anxiousness was causing jisoo some pain also. “...i haven’t seen jisoo be so happy until that moment before we interrupted you both. so for that reason, for jisoo’s well-being only, i am going to allow this to slip. however, if you dare hurt our jisoo in any way verbally, emotionally, or physically, i will not threat to call the police. understood?”

jisoo was pretty sure that seungcheol’s grin could blind everyone in a ten mile radius of the household at this moment in time. the older could barely talk properly as he responded because he was so gleeful. “understood.”

when jisoo pressed his thin lips against seungcheol’s scrumptious own, initiating a makeout session in front of his parents, he didn’t care about his parents wincing and glaring in horror of their relationship. when they fell on the couch in giggles, with seungcheol’s hands mapping out the skin on jisoo’s waist as they sank into the velvet fabric, he didn’t care about his parents throwing insults at them not very carefully under their breaths. when jisoo spilled cheap vodka on one of family’s prized books as his caramel vocals read it out to a smitten seungcheol, he didn’t care about his parents having a tantrum in the background of their contagious laughter, debating why they allowed this relationship to become a thing in their household.

because he had seungcheol, and his family dissolved into the background like forgotten smoke when they were connected by the lips.

those rosy, vodka-bathed, priceless lips.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is always appreciated! 
> 
> ☆thank you for reading!☆


End file.
